


Camelot

by oakofdreams



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars EU
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakofdreams/pseuds/oakofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In search for Jacen Solo Mara Jade visits Camelot for help.</p>
<p>For the prompt: Gwen, Mara Jade, anyone else you want | Star Wars Crossover: Guinevere Pendragon, Queen of Camelot, somehow meets Mara Jade. Feel free to include any other characters, but oh, these two meeting I think would be fantastic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mara93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara93/gifts).



Mara Jade took the steps up to the great hall. She was in a rush and knew exactly what she wanted. Nobody could hold her back from her goal and she wouldn't stop until she'd found him. Jacen.

_You won't do anything to my Ben again._

Mara knew that he was hiding on this planet. She felt the darkness surrounding him. And she hoped the king of Camelot could help her.

But it was the Queen who greeted her first. Mara had read a little about this place before she'd arrived here. The king was known in the whole universe for his ability to keep the people and the whole planet together. They also had beaten a powerful Sith Lady called Morgana and a Sith Lord called Mordred before. So they might know how to handle someone like Jacen Solo. Even though he was far more dangerous than both of them together.

Mara had also read about the Queen and how she had been a servant girl before she got married. This was one of the things that Arthur Pendragon made possible. He'd married because of love... which showed Mara again that rumours about Arthur's greatness were right. Nothing could come between king and queen. Mara smiled as it reminded her of Luke but it was a smile full of bitterness. She feared to lose him.

"I welcome you Mara Jade Skywalker. We heard a lot of you and your husband." Gwen smiled with this openess.

Mara could feel her nobleness through the force, it belonged to her and was stuck on her as if it had never been different. Gwen wasn't noble because of marriage, she was noble by heart.

"It's nice to meet you." Mara returned the warm welcome. "I've heard a lot about you, too and I really hope that you can help me."

Mara knew that neither Gwen nor Arthur could use the force but it still seemed like they filled with it and it guided their way.

"Sure," Gwen's hand touched Mara's arm, "Merlin has felt you arriving, he will help you finding what you look for and we will also support you as much as we can. Just stay here as long as you wish."

Mara nodded. "Thank you." The way the Queen was talking to her made her calm down a bit. "I would love to stay here."

She would need all her strength to face Jacen and this place was the best to gather it.

_Jacen, you've chosen the wrong planet._


End file.
